


Foile a Deux

by Eruka_Crauw



Series: Doctor's Doodles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slight?Non-con, only sort of, stripping/pole-dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The precursor to The Scientist's Assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foile a Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times indeedy, friends

A bright early morning and two energetic ten-year-olds was all it took to rouse William Masbath out of his bed that morning. He contemplated for a few moments as to whether or not he should actually go through with his plan for today. It didn't take long for him to bolt out of bed with a groan as a shatter could be heard downstairs. He rushed to the kitchen where Cherry and Chris stood, both staring at the pieces of glass on the ground between them. "Who broke a glass?!" He shouted at his foster kids. They both pointed to each other, blaming the other for the misdemeanour. William sighed, rubbing his face before pushing back his curly hair. "Well whomever did it doesn't matter. You BOTH will clean this up before I get dressed, or there will be hell to pay." William threatened with an accusing finger before storming back upstairs. "AND PUT THE KETTLE ON, I NEED MY CUPPA!" He called over his shoulder. William reached his room, shutting the door behind him before stretching. A few Protestant pops and cracks could be heard from his spine and neck. William rolled his shoulders once before making his way to the closet, prepared to start the day.   
An hour later he was out the door, satchel across his shoulder and directions in hand. He had a job interview at a bar downtown, and he desperately needed the money. Sure it would be a bit of a walk each morning if he was hired, but he could mix his morning jog in with his walk to work, so it was a win-win. After about half an hour, he finally arrived at the front entrance. ' *This place is a bar...?* ' William wondered. He shrugged, before knocking on the closed door. The place was closed during the day, apparently, but the owner had told him to come during the day as it would be easier. After waiting a few minutes, the door swung open, seemingly on its own. William walked in, raising an eyebrow at the beast of the man behind the door who had apparently opened it. The man frowned deeply, a low growl reverberating in his chest. William's other eyebrow shot up as his expression morphed into one of unamusement. William looked forward to see an office door at the very back of the room open. He made his way to it, the guard's presence behind him not going unnoticed. William rapped quickly on the door when he reached it, silently asking for permission to come in. The blonde man at the desk looked up from his papers with a smile. "Mr. Masbath! It is great to FIIIINALLY meet you! C'min, C'min. Have a seat!" The man practically purred. This was a bit strange to William, as his tone was very different than the one the man had used on the phone. As William approached the desk, he noticed the man was roving his eyes over William's forme, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. William furrowed his brow at the man's actions, but said nothing. He sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk, awaiting his possible employers next words. After a few moments of silence, William began to grow uncomfortable at the man's leering. "Um, apologies sir, but are you not supposed to interview me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The man leaned forward, resting his head on one fist. He grinned widely, an almost predatory glint to his eyes. "Oh you'll do nicely, pumpkin..." He said, looking over William's torso. His eyes snapped back up to stare unblinkingly into William's. "Tell me, Mr. Masbath. How athletic are you?" William leaned away from the man's stare a bit. "I-uh-Often? I-I mean. I am fairly athletic, sir, but I do not have much of a frame of reference." The man smirked at William, blinking slowly. "Show me." William was taken aback by the man's commanding tone. "Wh-wha-?" William stuttered, his face flushing a light pink. "I beg your pardon, Mr...?" William mentally slapped himself for forgetting the man's name. "You can call me Jerith, sugar." He paused, leaning back and steepling his fingers. "I said, show me. Take off your shirt and show me." William quickly glanced at the door where the large guard shook his head at him, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door after locking it. William turned back to look at Jerith. "Wh-why, pray tell, do you need me to sh-show you...?" William flushed a bit further as Jerith grinned like a cat. "Do it and you'll get the job. Hell, if you are fit to my standards, I'll pay you triple what I offered you on the phone." William's eyes widened. "M-mr. Jerith, that is much to much, I cannot-" he was cut off by Jerith's eyes narrowing into a glare. A dash of fear flashed over William features before he put on his best poker face. "I am sorry, Mr. Jerith, but I must decline." He made to stand up when Jerith grabbed his wrist. "I simply *MUST* insist, darling, as It *WASN'T* a request." Jerith's features darkened before lighting back up again when William turned back towards the desk. "Good boy." He said, sitting back down in his chair and leaning back, crossing one leg over the other. William took a shaky breath before removing his satchel and placing it on the floor beside him. Next came his overcoat, which he hung across the back of the chair. The vest and tie came next, joining the overcoat. He started to tremble a bit as he undid his dress shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Jerith waited patiently as he took off his tops. As soon as he removed his shirt and he remained only in his undershirt and trousers, Jerith's eyes flashed with the feral glimmer again, this time at William's toned arms. William swiftly pulled off his undershirt, his face red as he stood with his hands at his sides, unsure of what to do. Jerith gave a low whistle as he stood up, inspecting William's powerful chest. "You hide your figure, Will..." He said breathlessly, a disbelieving look on his face as he reached forward and traced a finger down William's abs. William shivered, swatting away Jerith's hand indignantly. "I would be grateful if you did not look at me as if I was a slab of meat hanging at the butcher's, Mr. Jerith..." William flushed further as Jerith's half lidded eyes found William's. "I'll pay you five times what I originally offered you if you work for me." Jerith said suddenly. William's mouth went agape at that, speechless yet again. "I- Sir, that is..." Jerith narrowed his eyes again and William gulped. "I-I accept. W-when do I... When do I start...?" William muttered as he started to put his clothes back on. "You start today, and your training will start now. Good job, William, you are now an official entertainer." William's eyes widened. "Entertainer?! I came here believing I was to be hired as a bartender!" William stopped everything as he glared at the man. "You WERE going to be hired as a bartender! And you WILL be a bartender! At least for now until you are fully trained. With your physique and mind, I don't doubt you'll be a pro by the fortnight..." Jerith purred the last bit. William ran a hand through his hair nervously, then went back to buttoning his vest back up. He grabbed his overcoat and satchel, then headed towards the door with a defiant look on his face. He could feel Jerith's leer on him as he left the room. It made him feel uneasy as to what he had gotten himself into. The guard led him to the right, towards a large stage he had not noticed before. 'How...?' William thought as he was led up onto it. He was left alone on the stage for a moment before all the lights flickered on. He backed up a bit as he looked around the room, jumping slightly when he bumped into something hard. He whirled around to see a shiny metal pole. 'Oh sweet science... What INDEED have I gotten myself into...' William paled. The guard walked back towards the stage, waiting at the base of it patiently.  
After over ten minutes had passed, a woman walked through the doors of the front entrance. She was tall, with long sleek black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She looked right at him before stopping, and doubling over in laughter. "Oh lord this will be fun~" She giggled out as she continued to make her way over to the stage. Her eyes roamed over William's figure swiftly before landing back on his face. "Not bad, shortstop. I bet you're really packin', huh?" William flushed, spluttering out. "I beg YOUR pardon?!" The woman laughed again. "The name's Patti, kid. What's yours?" She extended a thin hand towards William with a smirk. He firmly shook her hand. "William. William Masbath, Miss Patti." She nodded, then put her hands on her hips. "So is THAT what you're wearin', kid?" She scoffed as she raised an eyebrow at him. William wrinkled his nose. "Yes, this is what I chose to wear to my interview." Patti raised both eyebrows in shock. "He hired you on the spot? Damn, you must've really impressed him then!" She smiled to herself. "Okay kid, do you know anything about dancin' and or 'entertainin''?" She asked him. William shook his head. "I only know how to ballroom dance." Patti looked exasperated with him already. "Alright kid, this is going to be a bit rough then. Look, there are a pair or two of linen trousers in the back room over there. Go change out of your 'Sunday best' bullcrap then come back here, m'kay?" William grimaced, but nodded nonetheless. He headed to the back room and quickly found the aforementioned trousers. He changed as quickly as he could into the trousers and his undershirt, then walked back out. Patti laughed a bit at his outfit, commenting that he looked like an angel dressed all in white as he was. He frowned back at her, crossing his arms. She stared a moment at his arms before turning towards the pole. "Okay kid, you ever seen an entertainer before?" She asked him. William shook his head. "Okay, well just watch and learn then." Patti took off the greatcoat she was wearing, tossing it aside to reveal a skimpy one-piece underneath. She grabbed onto the pole, and started. She threw her legs up above her head, twirling as she came down. She stopped with her knees on the floor, her back bent and hips up in an almost erotic way. She leaned back up, glowering at William before continuing. She stood up and threw her legs up again, this time her legs coming apart at a 90-degree angle on either side of the pole as she held herself up with strong arms. She slapped her legs back together, putting one foot over the other and effectively clamping the pole between her thighs. She straightened out slowly, her body finally a line as she looked up at William. She leaned back down, grabbed the pole and flipped over, landing solidly on her feet. She flipped her long hair over one shoulder before turning back to look at William. William was astonished. He suddenly had the urge to become as good as she was. "Alright kid, now you try." William gulped as he approached the pole, hesitantly grabbing it. He looked toward Patti for help, but she just made a shooing gesture with her hands. William took a deep breath whilst bracing himself. He flung his legs upward and almost fell, but managed to copy Patti perfectly. Patti nodded in approval. "Now try some of the other moves." William frowned, his face flushing slightly again. He snapped his legs closed around the pole, trembling slightly as he held himself there, slowly lifting his upper body up. As soon as he was 180*, Patti wolf-whistled, and clapped. William grinned broadly as he reached back down, then after firmly grasping the pole with his hands, he confidently pushed his legs off the pole. His feet planted firmly a bit too far forward than he would have liked, which made his pelvis stick out awkwardly as his arms were above his head and his shoulders against the pole. William looked wide-eyed over at Patti who snorted a bit. "Damn, kid, you're a natural. I'll teach you an actual routine tomorrow, so you can head on home for now. See you tomorrow, kid." William stood up straight, his face still a bit red. He nodded his head at her before heading back towards the back room to change.   
Soon William was fully dressed again and on his way back home. He was still a bit dazed from everything that had happened that day, and all he had to look forward to were two hungry, rowdy ten-year-olds and his studies. "What in the world have I gotten myself into?!" He muttered under his breath. William ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he arrived at his home of 20 years. He walked through the front door, announcing his arrival before taking off and hanging up his overcoat. He was greeted with an uncharacteristic and mildly concerning silence. William narrowed his eyes, calling out again. "Cherry? Chris?" He checked the kitchen then their bedrooms: neither hide not hair of the adolescents. William started to panic a bit. "CHERRY?! CHRIS?! THIS IS NOT AMUSING ANYMORE!" He shouted across the house, his footsteps picking up. He paused, small footsteps resounding from downstairs. William ran down the stairs to the basement, flinging the door open to see the siblings playing quietly with tinker toys in the middle of his makeshift lab. "What on earth are you two doing down here?!" He exclaimed angrily. William stormed over to the two of them, and picked them up by the backs of their shirts. "I had specifically told you MULTIPLE times you are never to come down here! It's dangerous, and very expensive to replace anything!" William scowled at the two surprised children, then sighed as he put them down. "And why didn't you respond to me?" Chris looked terrified, starting to sniffle as Cherry answered. "We didn't hear you. We're sorry, it was m-" Chris wailed loudly, bolting forward to hug William tightly. "I'm so sorry dad it was all my idea, I thought it'd be cool to play down here and I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry please don't punish us!" Chris sobbed out. William blinked thrice before hugging Chris back. "I am sorry, I have had a very long day. I did not mean to yell." William pulled back, making Chris look him in the eye. "But you need to respect my rules, alright? I will not punish you, but you will be warned that the next time you break my rules you will be punished accordingly. Understand?" Chris nodded, but Cherry frowned. "We don't have to follow your rules, we'll be out of here and onto the next family in no time!" Cherry stuck her tongue out at William. She grabbed Chris' hand, then stomped out of the basement. "Cmon Chris, let's go play somewhere else."   
William rubbed his face with one hand tiredly. He started to clean up the mess the siblings had made. After the mess was cleaned up, he left the lab, closing the door behind him. 'I need to get a lock on that door...' William thought as he turned back around towards the door. He looked at it a moment before noticing the heavy bookshelves on either side of the door. William smiles at the idea he has. He moves to the end of one of the bookshelves, then pushes it over and in front of the door. He grins, standing back to admire his work. 'That should do for now.' William happily heads back upstairs. After checking on Cherry and Chris to make sure they are in bed, he goes back to his room. He shuts the door firmly behind him, running a hand through his hair. He takes a running leap and flops face-first onto the bed with a satisfied groan. The wooden frame complains once before settling down as William makes no other movements. William stays there for awhile before turning over, blowing the spare strands of hair out of his face. He eventually sits up, and starts stripping down to his unders. He gets up and walks over to his closet, taking his pyjamas pants out and putting them on. William gets into bed and buries himself under the covers. 

The next day, just after supper time, William is heading on his way to the bar/club after much internal debate. "I must be absolutely mad..." He mutters aloud as he approaches the front entrance. He can hear music playing inside, some sort of mix between ragtime and another faster type of music. William gulps as he approaches the guard, a different yet equally large man from yesterday. "Ah, h-hello sir. I am Wi-" William is cut off as the man just rolls his eyes, nodding his head in the direction of the door. "Oh, uh, thank you sir." He says, bowing his head slightly as he walks through the door. William looks in shock at the risqué nature of the bar around him. Women and men half-clothed strutted about. The large, empty stage in front was crowded by eager people of almost all ages. He must have arrived between shows. William hesitantly looks around towards where the back room was the day previous, slowly but surely making his way towards it. He clutched his satchel's strap tightly, nervousness growing as each second ticked by. He finally spotted the door, bursting in and slamming it behind him with a sigh. He was shaking slightly, his eyes screwed shut. As he shakily opened his eyes, he realised he was not in the backroom as he had hoped, but in Jerith's office, the owner of the room looking up at him surprised over a stack of paperwork. "Ah- M-Mister Jerith! I am so terribly sorry, I am afraid I have found myself in the wrong room! Heh, uh, pardon my interruption and excuse me, but I must be goin-" William squeaked out as one of Jerith's brutes came through the door, leering down at him. William slowly backed up, the brute edging closer to William, stopping about five feet away. He jumped as he bumped into Jerith's desk lightly. The brute backed away, before leaving the room and locking the door with an audible click. William whirled around as he heard Jerith shift. The man was leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other so that his ankle was resting on his opposite knee, his arms crossed. Jerith was smirking, looking William up and down as he had done yesterday. Jerith stands up, circles the desk and stands in front of William, almost patiently. He looks down at his nails, starting to pick at them a bit with an air of haughtiness. "William, do you know why I hired you so quickly?" Jerith asked, meeting William's gaze. William searched Jerith's office frantically with his eyes, leaning back a bit against the desk. "Uh, n-no sir, I do not quite believe I D-do..?" Jerith leaned a bit closer to William, grabbing the shorter man's chin with one hand. "..." He inspected William's face for a moment, before meeting his gaze again. William flushed slightly as Jerith's eyes lingered on his lips. "M-mister Jerith...?" William asked before gasping loudly as Jerith clashed their mouths together. After a moment of struggle, William shoved Jerith onto the floor, just barely starting to hyperventilate. "MISTER JERITH I DO NOT KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHANTY YOU ARE RUNNING HERE, BUT I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR ADVANCES!!" William shouted, angry and just a little bit aroused. "You will unlock that door right this instant and cease this-this- THIS FUNNY BUSINESS!" William crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at Jerith, who was just starting to stand up. He dusts himself off before grabbing William by the back of his hair. William cried out in pain, hands flying up to scrabble at Jerith's hand. "Oh kitten.." Jerith purred, mere centimetres from William's mouth. "You'll need a lot of conditioning if you're goin' to be servin' our customers.. I'll have to just teach you myself..."


End file.
